To Outshine The Rain
by Madhubala
Summary: The aftermath leads Roy to think about his past while in recuperation.A special surprise in end! Roy OC.RoyRiza Please Review!
1. The Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. But, I do own the copyrights to my original characters.**

**Chapter 1 - The Remembrance**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat up in his bed and looked down at the bandages around his waist. He winced as he touched the bandages upon his arms. "Damn," he whispered to himself as he touched the eye-patch upon his once unharmed features. For, he knew that his good looks had gone to waste.

Riza Hawkeye rolled her eyes as she prepared his meal in the kitchen, "You knew you had it coming." Roy sent her a look that made her cringe. However, Riza continued on, "Look at it this way, at least you didn't lose the _other_ eye."

A small smile crept upon Roy's features as he looked down at his bandages again. "I didn't realize that he would offer himself." Roy stopped, "I could have saved the kid."

Riza prodded on, "There was no other way."

Solemnly, Roy responded, "I was their protector. I was supposed to know about their every move. They never let me in on anything." Roy turned his face away, "And now look where we are ... we've lost Fullmetal."

"It could not have been stopped," Riza placed the food tray beside Roy.

"We lost Hughes," Roy looked away and continued, "and I lost my _eye_."

"Stop talking," Riza responded as she placed an apple slice into Roy's mouth.

He looked out the window and noticed that Havoc was standing outside the steps. A look of confusion appeared upon his features as he turned towards Riza. He swallowed his apple and replied, "What is Havoc doing here?"

"I don't know," Riza peered out the window and smiled to herself. "It looks as though he's having a conversation."

"With whom?" Roy peered out the window in confusion, "I know I lost one eye. But, my other eye can't be all that bad."

"It's not," Riza assured him. "Havoc is just having a conversation with himself. Is that normal?"

"For him, that _is_ normal." Roy sent Riza a thin smile, "What's he doing out there?"

"I'll check on it," Riza nodded and then saluted Roy as though they were still at work.

Awkwardly, Roy raised up his injured arm and winced as he saluted Riza. "You okay, sir," Riza asked in concern. Quietly, Roy nodded as he looked out the window; an intense look entered his unharmed eye. Riza paused, for, she had seen him in this reflective mood several times since the incident with the Elric brothers. "Are you thinking about the Elric brothers?"

Roy did not respond.

Riza awkwardly paused, "It is okay if I invite Havoc in, isn't it?" Roy nodded quietly as he looked upon the dark clouds. He knew that rain was to come and with that the memories would flood back; haunting him.

"It was raining that night," he whispered to himself.

"Yeah, it rains a lot here." A familiar voice responded as he turned his head towards the bedroom door. Havoc was standing in front of him; his cigarette in his mouth. However, this time he was in off duty clothing with his arm behind his back. "I just got off and I thought I would pay a visit."

The sound of voices echoed through the hallway. "He'll be so happy to see all of you," Roy heard Riza reply.

"Huh," Havoc turned towards the apartment door. "It looks like we all have the day off."

"Then who is at the base," Roy raised his right eyebrow up.

"Who knows," Havoc shrugged, "Sheska?"

"She's kind of here," Roy nodded towards a shy Sheska that was standing against the wall; petrified. Her expression looked as though the Flame Alchemist would blow her up with one snap of his fingers.

Riza opened the door and in came Sergeant Brosh, Sergeant Feury, Lieutenant Ross, and Major Armstrong. Havoc shrugged as soon as the room became crowded and turned towards Roy, "Full house I guess."

Riza stood next to Sheska and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sheska jumped, "I'm fine, sir. I mean, ma'am. I mean, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Sheska nervously smiled as she saluted Riza. Riza smiled at Sheska as she saluted her back. "It seems to me that everyone is over there," Riza nodded towards the center of the room, "while you're over here standing alone."

"Yes," Sheska smiled.

"Why is that?"

Sheska looked down, "My gift isn't as good as the rest of theirs."

"What did you get Colonel Mustang," Riza asked.

"A book." Sheska hid her face behind the book, "He'll hate it. I don't mind if he snaps at it and makes it go up in flames."

The room was silent. All heads turned towards Sheska and finally Roy spoke up, "Sheska, come over here and let me get a look at that wonderful gift. I know I'll be doing plenty of reading while I'm cooped up in here."

Sheska smiled as her face brightened up. She walked towards Roy and replied, "You see, its called The Flame Connection. It's all about how alchemy and fire connect. I thought that you would like it because you're the Flame Alchemist and everything."

Roy smiled, "Thank you."

Roy's eyes diverted towards Havoc. "Nice clothes," Roy looked at Havoc's off duty outfit and shook his head. For, Havoc had a tight muscle shirt on. "Where did you get the shirt? The children's section?"

"Yes. Yes. Laugh all you want. But, this is what women like," Havoc nodded, "Right, Riza?"

Riza took in a deep sigh and did not respond any further. Roy changed the subject, for, he felt that Riza was feeling quite uncomfortable with all the attention upon her. "What are you hiding behind you?" Havoc nervously looked at Riza, however, Riza sent Havoc a triumphant smile, "Yes. What are you hiding behind you?"

Riza walked towards the kitchen and took out a bottle of milk. She poured a glass of milk and then walked towards Roy and sent it down upon his food tray. Roy blushed, for, his comrades saw that he was being nursed upon. "Thank you," Roy sheepishly replied.

Havoc nervously laughed, "Erm. I don't know how to react in these sort of situations."

"Situation," Roy interrogated.

A bead of sweat trickled down Havoc's features, "Well, you see, I got you a little something."

"A little something," Roy echoed Havoc's words.

Havoc took in a nervous breath, "I got you some gifts, okay. I thought you needed some cheering up." Sheepishly, Havoc showed Roy a bouquet of flowers, some candy, and a box of cigars.

"So," Roy tilted his head, "what are you telling me? You want to go out with me or something?"

"The store was limited," Havoc laughed. "It was either this or earrings."

"Thanks." Roy smiled at his friends, "You know, for visiting and everything."

Major Armstrong threw his arms around Roy's neck and gave him a powerful hug as tears streamed down his cheeks, "You're welcome."

Roy's eyes widened, for, Armstrong did not know his own power. With all his bravado and strong features, Armstrong had a soft heart. "Breathe," Roy winced, "can't breathe..."

Armstrong released his grip when he felt it was proper. He looked down at Roy with a kind smile. However, Roy was too busy wincing in pain to muster out a smile.

Sergeant Feury smiled as he kneeled down and began to pet Black Hayate. Riza smiled as she spoke to Feury, "Isn't he adorable?" Riza kneeled down to pet the dog, "Awww."

"Hey," Roy gave out a sharp whistle, "remember me? Wounded and all?"

Riza groaned, "Yes, how could I forget? Do you want some cheese with that _whine_?"

Roy took in a deep breath and Riza sighed as she picked up the dog. She placed the dog in front of Roy and replied, "How can you resist that face?" Roy smiled at the dog and then looked over at Havoc, "Cigars?"

"Yeah." Havoc sat upon the foot of the bed, "Let's light up those cigars."

"Not in here," Riza's eyes widened. "You shouldn't be smoking cigars. You're not well yet."

"I feel fine." Roy sat up and cringed. He took in a deep breath, "Strict orders."

Riza gritted her teeth into what seemed like a forced smile, "I think I'm going to go out for some air."

"Trouble in paradise already," Brosh chortled.

"Shut up," Roy commanded.

Havoc nodded, "Okay. How about some candy?"

"I'm not really that hungry." Roy muttered as he looked at the clock.

"You know," Lieutenant Cross politely spoke, "we all do worry, Colonel. Take care of yourself."

"Order or request," Roy raised his chin up in his cocksure manner.

"Request," Brosh lazily nodded and then looked around, "right?"

"Request," they all chorused.

Roy groaned, "Okay. Fine."

"It doesn't feel like it should be this early." He stared out the window; transfixed by the rain. If there was something that annoyed Roy Mustang the most, it was rain. A slight drizzle was fine. However, Roy did not understand how there were some girls that loved rain. "She loved the rain," Roy thought to himself.

Havoc quietly replied, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Roy did not reply as he looked out the window. This rain was different. The mist it carried made Roy wonder if spirits of the past had come for him. "But, I am getting better," he assured himself. The heavy rain beat upon the windowpane and he turned towards Havoc. However, Havoc was no longer there. Everyone had gone.

Roy smiled as he noticed that Havoc had put the flowers in a soup can with water and the label still on it. "Tomato soup," Roy looked down. "She loved tomato soup." Roy looked at the clock, "Have I been looking out the window for this long?" This was the rain that brought about memories that he thought had long since been dead.

**Please read and review!**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I own my original characters.

**Special Thanks: SierraMisha, Fabi Washu, Corruption Glare, and Shadow Dreamer 27**

**Authors Note:** Chapter may be slightly AU depending on how you want to look at when and how Roy and his comrades met and how and when they honed their alchemy skills. This chapter is 12 yrs ago and Roy is 18 at the time and is just starting out his examinations and training. His rank is Private Mustang.

Laiba is pronounced as Lie-ba.

**Chapter 2 - The Beginning**

_Twelve Years Ago_

They all stood in a line; their postures straight and unflinching they yelled, "Yes, sir" and "No, sir" to every question thrown their way. This was their training. This was their profession. There were some that wanted out once they were done with school and their examinations. However, Private Mustang knew that this would be his profession for life and so, he tried his best at training. His determined eyes set across the obstacle course. However, this was no normal obstacle course. Objects were thrown your way and you had to use your intelligence to make your way through.

You had to use _alchemy_.

Private Mustang gritted his teeth and saw that a metal disc was heading his way. With a mere snap of his gloved fingers, he watched as it melted in a puddle upon the grass. Alchemy was the ingredient and sheer determination was Roy Mustang's drive. His determination was the ambition that made him strive towards his goal. "I have to acheive this," Roy thought as he ran through the obstacle, "I have to get out on the other side. I have to win."

Soon, he came to the clearing and all was done. The examination was over. In spite of that, this was not the final examination. He trudged his way through the field and made his way back towards the building. He did not mind the attention, in fact, he found that he quite liked it. However, he did not want to be known as popular. He wanted to be taken a bit more seriously than just a boy that had flame at his fingertips. As he trudged up the stairs towards the training room, he found that there were whispers and murmurs. He stopped when he heard the word _flame, _however, he did not turn around. When the whispering stopped; he continued his walk and opened the door to the training room. Much to his chagrin, he found that it was occupied already by a rather studious young girl. He sat further down and threw his books upon the table in a large clutter. He did not notice that the girl had looked up at him in annoyance.

"If I don't try my best," Roy thought as he placed his feet upon the chair opposite him, "I won't become the best. No." He shook his head, "I am the best." He leaned his arm upon the desk as he read up on alchemy books. He looked up again at the rather shy girl. She was reading her book from far across the room. He squinted as he tried to see what title book she was reading. However, she was too far away from him. He looked back down at the passage and read softly to himself, "Alchemy and flame..." He turned the book over and read the title to himself, "The Flame Connection." He sighed and rested his arms upon the table again. Restlessly, he looked back at the book and flipped back to the passage, "Alchemy and flame are..." He yawned and closed the book, for, he disliked having to train on what he already knew. He paused and looked back at the girl. Her blonde hair was in place perfectly with the help of one clip placed at the nape of her neck. She did not have any make-up on her face.

Roy turned around to see if his mentor had left the room. He opened the book again, however, to a different passage. In the spine, he had placed a letter from his father. He had not opened it yet; fearing the consequences. However, slowly, he lifted the envelope with his gloved fingers and observed the envelope. He scoffed, "What am I afraid of? I'm a Mustang. We fear nothing."

A small smile appeared upon his features as he looked down upon his left hand where his ring finger was. Though concealed by his glove, he wore the ring proudly. Quietly, he opened the letter, however, the girl looked up at him with her sharp eyes. Roy held his finger up to his lips, "Sssh." The girl rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. Roy looked back down at his letter and his smile vanished.

_Dear Roy,_

_How are your studies going? By the looks of it, everything is going well as I presume. We are very glad to have you carry the torch for the Mustang family name._

_However, we have asked your mentor, Melina, to let you off for a day. You have been working too hard and you have proved it as she has told us time and time again. However, urgency, calls you back home._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Mustang_

Roy shoved the letter back into the envelope with a small smile and thought about his father and his mother. For, he missed them very much. But, his brow furrowed, for, his father did not acknowledge why he was taking him out during his final examinations. "What urgency," Roy mouthed to himself.

The girl looked up at him again, "What is that smell?" She hesitated and then nodded towards the letter; which was now in flames. She calmly returned to her studies as though such a case happened daily in her life.

Roy looked down and saw that the letter was in flames. He threw the letter upon the ground and stamped out the flames with his heavy black boots. He picked up the remnants of the letter and sighed for only one word remained; "Urgency."

"Look at this," an enthusiastic voice rang out, "This is my parents and I just before I left for training. This is me boarding the train and this is me in front of the building."

Roy looked up and saw that there were three pictures less than an inch away from his nose. His eyes widened and he replied, "Good. Great. Nice."

"I'm Private Maes Hughes," the enthusiastic man spoke as he extended his hand.

"Private Roy Mustang," Roy shook Hughes' hand.

Private Hughes turned towards the girl with hawk-like eyes, who was now looking up at them. "I'm sorry," Private Hughes shook his head, "Did you want to see the pictures too?"

The girl smiled, "Sure."

She took the pictures in her hands and observed them in great detail much like a bird observing its prey. Hughes watched in confusion, for, she actually took time to look at the pictures. She smiled at one picture, "I like this picture. The one with your family." She handed the pictures back to Private Hughes, "By the way, my name is Private Riza Hawkeye."

"I'll keep that in mind," Roy found himself saying though he knew not why he said that. "What did I say that for," Roy thought to himself, "Was I trying to start a conversation?"

Riza picked up her books and walked out of the room without looking back; leaving Hughes and Roy in the room. "What happened to that letter," Hughes asked as he sniffed, for, the scent of the burning letter still lingered in the air. "I saw it flame up from the other side of the room."

"Yeah," Roy looked down at the word _urgency_ and sighed.

---

According to Melina's instructions, Roy was to wait outside the train station with her. Roy thought that Melina was an excellent teacher. However, she kept on training him on what he already knew. He thought of training with her as a vacation, for, the work she gave him and the examinations were finished with ease.

Melina looked down at her watch, "Your father is rather late."

Roy did not respond.

Melina sighed, "I shall have a word with him upon the matter. However, do continue your studies. Next week is the final examination."

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to speak to him." Roy nodded solemnly, "I know that he's late. He's got a good reason."

Roy noticed his father walking towards him and soon waved good-bye to Melina. "I will see you next week," Melina smiled at him, "And don't worry, you will do well."

Roy nodded to assure Melina of her comment. However, he was not worried about the examination. He was worried about the urgency of his father's letter. As he walked towards his father, he noticed that his father was not alone. A rather large party of his parents friends were there to meet him.

Roy whispered to his father, "What's wrong? I haven't finished my final examination yet."

"Laiba is ill." His father whispered, "I think that your leave has taken a toll on her. Perhaps, you should visit more."

Roy did not respond. However, the idea of coming home to their warm cottage and the warmth of his own bed was enough to make him agree with his father. "I wish I could visit more," Roy found himself oddly replying to his father. "I need to pass my exams. I want to make sure that I am the best at what I need to do."

"Roy," his father stopped and looked at him, "you have always been."

---

Laiba reminded Roy much of a baby bird that was still learning to fly and though she was eighteen years of age; she was rather naive. Roy smiled as soon as he saw her, however, she did not look herself. "Hi," she smiled brightly.

They both sat across from each other in the sitting room and as Laiba picked her tea cup up from the table. Roy noticed that there was a change in Laiba. She seemed more pallid than usual and her face seemed smaller for some reason. He noticed that it seemed as though her hands were shaking. It seemedas though she were cold, however, the cottage was warm.

Roy looked at her in confusion, "My father said you were ill."

Laiba looked down, "Yes, I was. It came and went. What's wrong?"

"Then," Roy asked, "why did he make a big deal about it?"

"I don't know." Laiba repeated, "What's wrong?"

Roy looked down and shrugged, "My father does not make a big deal out of everything, Laiba. He's a good man."

Laiba nodded as she secretly warmed her hands upon her teacup, "Yes, he is a good man."

"Yes," Roy looked down.

She found that Roy had put his gloves back on. She shook her head, "Not those silly things again."

Roy groaned, "They're _not_ silly."

"I know." Laiba sighed, "But, they're dangerous. Do you have to wear them in front of me? I'm afraid you'll light something on fire and then the fire will spread and then --"

"You're paranoid."

"Yes, I am." Laiba took a sip from her teacup and blinked as though she had just become dizzy. Roy looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"No." Laiba shook her head, "What did your father say about you coming home for today?"

"He's proud of me." Roy looked back at her, "What is wrong?"

Laiba looked away, "How are your studies going?"

Roy took in a deep sigh, "Everything is going well."

"Good," Laiba smiled.

Roy snapped at the fireplace and watched as the logs crackled into a warm fire. Laiba dropped her teacup as it shattered upon the hardwood floor. Roy placed his gloves back into his coat pocket and smirked at Laiba. However, Laiba was too horrified to even think such a rash act was comical. Roy heard his father running down the stairs.

"What was that noise," Mr. Mustang asked in alarm.

Laiba stepped in, "Nothing. I just dropped my teacup. I --"

"I got startled," Mr. Mustang laughed. "I thought that something had happened to one of you."

"No, Mr. Mustang," Laiba weakly smiled, "we're fine."

Laiba watched as Mr. Mustang walked back into his study. "What possessed you to do such a thing," Laiba whispered once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Roy guiltily replied; though he knew what the real reason was. He was looking for some sort of change.

There was a long silence in which both of them looked as though they did not know what to say. However, Laiba turned when she heard a large thunder roll. Laiba looked out the window and smiled, "It's raining."

Roy's face contorted towards a look of sheer confusion. He disliked rain. It was cold and misty. There was always something about the mist in rain that Roy did not care for. He disliked the dark clouds. He disliked anything to do with rain.

"So," Roy said.

"I love the rain," she smiled up at him.

**Please review**


	3. The Collective Coalition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I own my original characters.

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Collective Coalition**

"I love the rain," she smiled up at him.

Laiba slowly stood up as though it took her great pain to do so. She moved with decorum and grace, however, she kept on holding onto articles of furniture for support. "Why does she seem so weak," Roy thought to himself. Roy thought that to show weakness in any shape or form was an absolute negative. He knew his weakness and concealed it by an inclination for striving far and beyond his necessary goals. However, his concealment did not bring upon the best consequences. For, he knew that his need to hide his weaknesses rendered him arrogant to others. But, he felt that it was all for the best. "Better to be thought of as cocky," Roy thought to himself. For, he did not wish his foes, if he had any, to know any of his weaknesses. Roy hated it, for, he felt that hiding himself made him seem one-dimensional, however, he knew it was necessary for his career.

Roy's eyebrows rose in concern when Laiba nearly stumbled, however, she braced herself and made it look as though the cuff in her trousers had snagged upon the edge of her heeled boots. "I don't know why I wear these boots. They're disastrous," Laiba quietly commented as she looked down at her shoes. Roy did not respond, for, he noticed how slowly she was moving and tried his best to conceal his doubtfulness about her health. Nevertheless, he stood up as though in fear that she would, in fact, fall down. Laiba stopped moving and turned for a moment; fearing that she had been too obvious.

The Flame Alchemist sat down upon the arm of the couch and looked down at his hands. For, he thought it best to conceal his worries. He found himself drawn to the ring upon his left ring finger. The blaze from the fireplace glinted upon it making the ring look like a band of fire. It was a reminder of his promise to the State. He looked over at Laiba and then back down at the ring. "She loves the rain," he thought to himself. "However, I am the Flame Alchemist. Fire can't prosper when rain is present."

How true were these words that, for a moment, it haunted the Flame Alchemist's mind. "Everyone is holding me back," he whispered. He found that he was looking down at the ring and clenched his fists so that this band of fire was not visible by his eyes. Guiltily, he stood up and walked over to Laiba, "Why do you like the rain so much?"

Laiba did not respond to him. She blinked and closed her eyes for one moment as though she were dizzy. Then, proceeded to lean upon the windowsill for support. "What was it that you said? Did you say something," she asked in a sleepy voice. Roy shook his head and did not answer. It seemed as though he did not wish to disturb her. Rather, she did not wish to ruin her peace at that moment. For, her features took on a rather thoughtful nearly pensive look. This was a change that Roy was not prepared for. Laiba had always been a kind and blissful creature, however, a solemn look upon her features made her look her age. Unfaltering from the gloom of the dark clouds; she watched as the rain beat heavily upon the windowpane. Roy glanced side-long at her and turned towards the window, for, he did not wish to disturb her from her only moment of peace. He stood beside her and watched the rain though it irked him to do so.

After a few minutes, Laiba slowly turned around, "See, isn't the rain beautiful?"

"No." Roy honestly added in, "It's cold. It's annoying. It's --"

"Annoying?" Laiba raised an eyebrow up, "Since when does rain have a personality?"

"I'm not done yet," he continued. "I don't want to watch rain during my day off. It's boring." Laiba looked away as he continued his rant, "I come home only to find that the only people that visit me are my parents' friends and you. Where are my other friends? Where have they gone?"

Laiba turned around in humiliation, for, she felt embarrassed to have stood in front of the window. Guilt set in the pit of Roy's stomach as he watched her sheepishly move away, however, he was not one to apologize. Slowly, she walked back towards the couch and sat down. She looked down at the ring upon her left finger and unconsciously began to turn it around and around. He walked towards the couch opposite her and sat down.

"They've all gone," Laiba replied as she looked down. "They've all gone." Laiba turned her ring around and around, "Some have gone to the neighboring towns to pursue careers in whatever they're interested in. Others have bigger dreams," Laiba looked at Roy, "like you." Laiba looked back down, "Amaya is gone. She left the day after you went to training."

"Amaya?" Roy asked, "Wasn't she your friend?"

"Yes." Laiba paused, "No. I don't know." Laiba shrugged, "At least, I thought that she was. She's changed a lot, Roy. I used to write to her. But, now, her letters have become so strange. They're cryptic. I feel as though she is writing in some sort of code. But," Laiba looked away from Roy's inquisitive features, "I don't know. I'm probably just paranoid." Laiba nervously laughed and turned to look at the window, "You always say that I am." She kept her eyes fixated upon the window, "I don't know what to think. She visited me last month with a few of her friends. They didn't stay for long. Amaya has become," Laiba sighed, "very different."

There was a brief moment of silence as Roy stared into the fireplace. There was something wrong. He had known it all along, however, he was waiting for Laiba to tell him. However, he did not wish to force the story out of her.

The vertical lines between Laiba's eyebrows appeared as she looked down at her ring. "Roy?"

"Yeah," Roy looked back at her.

Laiba fished through her coat pocket and pulled out about twelve envelopes, "These are the letters from Amaya. You'll notice by the date that her letters started out normally. But, for the past six months," Laiba pointed at the latest letters,"everything has had a strange symbol upon the stationery." Laiba handed the envelopes over to Roy, "The latest envelopes say _Collective Coalition _upon them. Roy, is that a new branch in your military?"

Roy's eyes widened when he looked at the symbol, "Laiba, I want you to stop writing to Amaya."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it without frightening you." Roy could not take his eyes off of the symbol on the envelope. "Just don't write to her. You have to be safe. Have you written to her under this Collective Coalition address?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to leave town like the others did," Roy commanded.

"But, I don't want to move," Laiba's features took on a stubborn nature.

"Look, do I have to explain everything to you? You're not safe here." Roy took in a deep sigh, "You don't understand this is a military order. You will have to leave town."

Laiba opened her mouth to protest, however, Mrs. Mustang walked into the sitting room and replied, "Dinner is ready."

- - -

"Tomato soup," Laiba squealed as though she were a child at the candy store. "Mrs. Mustang, is that where you've been all day? The kitchen?"

"Yes, I confess," Mrs. Mustang blushed the same color as her tomato soup, "that is where I have been."

Laiba sighed, "It smells heavenly. But, you know, you could've asked me to help."

Mrs. Mustang smiled, "We know very well that you need your strength back. You must not overexert yourself." Mrs. Mustang exchanged looks with her son as she continued speaking to Laiba, "Now, just relax and eat all that good soup."

Roy turned towards his mother, "Why is Laiba unwell?"

Laiba looked at Roy as she continued to eat her tomato soup. Mrs. Mustang continued, "We all do not know exactly what happened. However, many people believe that it all happened once Amaya came back for a visit."

- - -

**Back At Training**

The Training Room was full around this time. Roy and Maes sat outside upon the grass as they stared off into space. Catching onto any subject that passed their way was the only way to spend time as they waited for the Training Room to become less crowded. Hughes sighed, "I don't think it's going to become empty because the finals are tomorrow."

Roy sighed, "I know." Roy smirked, "Hey, listen, why don't we make our own Training Room over here?"

Hughes raised an eyebrow up, "Using alchemy?"

"It couldn't hurt," Roy shrugged.

"Strictly forbidden," a voice replied from behind them. It was Riza Hawkeye, "I asked if it was possible and --"

Maes groaned, "That's not something you want to _ask_."

Roy nodded, "I can't believe you asked."

Riza blushed as she sat down upon the grass; joining them, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

Roy smirked, "It's really not."

Roy looked up as he saw Melina approach him and he placed his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. Melina looked down at the three teenagers who were trying to hide their mischievous grins. "It seems," Melina sighed as though she were exasperated, "that the final examinations have been postponed for two days."

"Why," Riza asked in concern.

"Who cares," Hughes shrugged.

"We have not been told the true reason." Melina sighed. "However, there is an uprising in a distant town. We believe that this is the reason that the examination has been postponed for two days."

Melina walked away as though this issue had brought her much frustration. Roy watched Melina leave and replied, "I think I'm going to check and see if the Training Room is empty now."

"To study," Hughes raised up an eyebrow. Hughes moved in front of Roy and felt his forehead to see if he had built up a temperature, "Nope. No fever. Seems as though you're well. Maybe it's psychological. Care to step into my office?"

Roy groaned, "Not today."

Riza stood up and said, "Let's see if it is empty."

Roy felt for the envelopes in his coat pocket, for, the Collective Coalition's symbol was still embedded in his mind. It horrified him that such a symbol would exist and he oddly wondered to himself, "How could this faction exist? How could the State not know about this? Are they good or bad? Could they be good if the military has not looked for them?" He touched the envelopes in his coat pocket, for, the symbol was forbidden.

* * *

**Please review! Wonder what the symbol is?**


	4. Amaya's Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I own my original characters.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 4 - Amaya's Return**

Roy felt for the envelopes in his coat pocket, for, the Collective Coalition's symbol was still embedded in his mind. It horrified him that such a symbol would exist and he oddly wondered to himself, "How could this faction exist? How could the State not know about this? Are they good or bad? Could they be good if the military has not found them out?" He touched the envelopes in his coat pocket, for, the symbol was forbidden.

Roy and Riza walked together as they neared the steps towards the Training Room. He stopped walking when he felt that someone had seen the envelope in his pocket. He put his hands in his pockets as if he had to conceal what was already hidden by several inches fabric. However, he regained his composure when all that the supposed _suspicious _person replied was a simple _hello_. Riza stopped ahead of him and sent him an odd look, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Roy walked ahead and opened the door for only himself and did not think to look back at the perturbed look upon Riza's face. For, Riza believed that gentlemen opened doors for ladies and did not walk ahead of them. He perched himself upon a chair and smirked for the room was empty, "Just as I thought."

Without speaking, Riza sat down upon a chair and cracked open her book. Roy watched as Riza read her book. "She's a strange one, isn't she," Roy thought to himself. "She doesn't talk much. But, she has important things to say when she does talk. I'll probably be her boss one day." A look of confusion appeared on Roy's features as he thought, "Wait, if I'm her boss and she doesn't talk much, what's going to happen then?" Roy looked over at Riza and nodded to himself, "She better follow my orders."

Soon, the hours began to pass and the sky turned from a bright blue to a pinkish orange. "It must be the sun setting," Roy thought to himself as he watched the pinkish orange color of the sunset get its first violet streaks. Riza had not flinched from her position as she eagerly flipped her page. "She's acting as though this is better than reading a fiction novel," Roy smiled as he looked away. He began to unconsciously snap his fingers as though that were the only thing to do. Riza raised her eyes up from her book, "Good. At least you don't have your gloves on this time."

"Huh," Roy looked down at his hands and found that he was snapping his fingers. He grinned, "Nervous habit, I guess."

Riza yawned and closed her book, "I'm getting tired."

"Okay," Roy nodded.

Riza looked at him, "Are you going to come with or stay here?"

"I think I'll stay." Roy looked down, for, he was eager to research the symbol. He knew the meaning of the symbol and knew that it was forbidden. However, he wished to look through the library files to see if there was anything that he could dig up upon this _Collective Coalition_. "Flowery name ... for a careless institution," Roy thought to himself as he looked down at the symbol.

And soon, the Training Room was empty, for, all had heard the news that the finals had been postponed. For once, Private Mustang could think in peace without the chattering of students and the turning of pages surrounding him. The silence was a relief, for, it made him feel as though his vacation were not over. The cobalt blue tint of the afternoon sky was just showing through as he poured over alchemy books. Roy Mustang could hear the shouts of boys playing in the fields outside. They were playing some sport that they had made up at the spur of the moment. Normally, he would have thought about joining the game, however, his thoughts meandered towards Laiba. "What happened to Laiba," Roy thought to himself. "What has Amaya done?"

"I have been gone for too long," he whispered to himself; scolding himself for his negligence.

He turned when he heard the pounding of quickly paced footsteps. Stealthily, Private Mustang placed the letters back into his coat pocket and as he did so, he pulled out his gloves. For, he was prepared for what was to come through the training room door. He stood up from his chair with his gloves upon his hands; his muscles tense. "I am ready for whatever comes through that door," he clenched his jaw.

Swiftly, the door opened and Jean Havoc entered the training room; his regular clothes smeared in mud. For a moment, Roy looked disappointed, for, he was wishing to actually have a chance to prove himself and become _Corporal Mustang_. Private Mustang took in a deep breath and sat back down upon his chair. He turned back to his alchemy books, however, he could not focus when another person was in the room. "What is it," Roy kept his eyes upon the passages in his book.

"Hey, Mustang," Havoc took in a deep breath and sat in front of Roy.

"What happened to you," Roy looked up from his alchemy books and at a very much bruised Private Havoc.

"Some game," Havoc shrugged and touched his bruised arm. "Ow."

"Some game," Roy raised an eyebrow up.

"We need a fill in," Havoc laughed, "Private Brosh just got called out."

Roy groaned, "I think I'll pass."

"Okay." Havoc shrugged and then his eyes lit up, "Have you seen Armstrong?"

"No." Mustang smirked, "But, from the looks of it your team is losing and you'd like him on your team, wouldn't you?"

Havoc smiled, "Yeah. That guy is unstoppable. Well, see you around."

Once the Training Room was completely clear, Roy took an envelope out of his coat pocket. His eyes squared in upon the symbol. The symbol consisted of the basic human anatomical drawing that many people had grown accustomed to. However, the drawing was surrounded by a circle. It was surrounded by a very _intricate_ circle.

"Human body in a transmutation circle?" Roy scoffed to himself. "Amaya, what have you gotten yourself into?"

- - -

_Meanwhile ..._

The light of the moon never hit Laiba's home. To see the light of the moon from her bedroom window would have been a blessing, however, her window was surrounded by trees. These trees had forever frightened Laiba. It seemed to her that at night they came to life; their branches growing talon-like claws that scratched upon the windowpanes. The home had always been shrouded by a dark veil of shadows. There were several trees that surrounded the home. These trees, during daylight hours, would block out the sunlight as well. During the morning, Laiba could be found seeking refuge from the darkness. She would come to visit Mr. and Mrs. Mustang. She was always welcome at the Mustang home. However, even their home seemed emptier now that Roy was at the Base.

Her full name was Laiba Grey. Her father was Doctor Grey. However, Doctor Grey did not believe in living in a large estate. He wished to live in a humble home. Doctor Grey's study was the only window lit at this moment. He could be found reading and re-reading his patients' records while running his hands through his bone-white hair.

Tonight, Laiba slept peacefully in her room. Her room was the opposite of Roy's personality. In fact, this room was Roy's worst nightmare. The blanket that surrounded her had lace frills upon it. Everything had a feminine touch to it; right down to the doilies upon her nightstand. A sound outside her window broke Laiba from her sleep. Laiba took in a deep breath, for, she was afraid. She walked towards her window and only saw the night rain.

"Amaya," Laiba whispered as she looked out of her bedroom window, "is that you?"

"Yes." Amaya emerged from the shadows of the night, "I need your help."

From behind the closed window, Amaya looked like an average eighteen year old girl. However, she wore a black and white pinstripe suit with the _forbidden symbol_ embroidered in red upon the lapel. Amaya's black mane tumbled from underneath a fedora. Her blue eyes were consumed in darkness, for, the shadow of the hat fall across her eyes. From underneath her fedora, Amaya's eyes narrowed as though she hated the sight of Laiba. However, Laiba did not notice Amaya's hatred.

Laiba hesitated as though she were truly afraid of Amaya. Amaya repeated, "I need your help."

"No. Do you not see the way your work has affected me? Roy is very concerned."

"If he were truly concerned," Amaya held her chin up, "don't you think that he would be here?"

"He was here yesterday."

"I know." Amaya smirked, "And so, that is why I have come today."

"He is at the military base," Laiba's voice quavered as she placed her hand upon her phone.

"Is that a threat," Amaya tilted her head to the side in mockery. Amaya smiled, "As I said before, if he cared then he would not be _at the base_."

Laiba clenched her jaw, "I will not stand in his way. I know him better than most."

Amaya scoffed, "I suppose he doesn't care then." Amaya moved closer to the window, "I wouldn't be calling anyone." Amaya's sharp eyes diverted to the phone as she continued, "We were so happy to hear of Roy's engagement to you. However, to hear that he doesn't care --"

"I never said that," Laiba angrily spat out. "I thought that you and I were good friends."

Amaya rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

Laiba's brow furrowed as she opened the window, "Last time, you told me that what you did was safe and problem free."

"I lied," Amaya smirked.

Laiba's parents awoke, for, all they could hear was a shrill scream. Laiba's mother ran towards her daughter's bedroom and noticed the open window. She called out to Laiba's father in a state of panic. Oddly enough, Laiba's father stayed calm and continued to read his patients records.

- - -

_**A Few Hours Later ...**_

Roy slept in his cot and took in a deep breath, for, he had a feeling that something had gone wrong. "Private Mustang," a voice called out. It was the Drill Sergeant Hendricks. "Private Mustang, are you present?"

Roy sleepily replied, "Present? Is it my birthday already?" Roy looked up and saw Drill Sergeant Hendricks looking down at him. He groaned and raised a tired arm up. He proceeded to bury his in face in his pillow as he turned over, "Present."

"You have an urgent phone call."

"Not _urgent_ again," Roy groaned with his face in the pillow. "Bring the phone here."

"Private Mustang, does this look like a bed and breakfast to you," the Drill Sergeant Hendricks shouted.

"In my dreams, this place would be a bed and breakfast." Roy groaned and pushed his tired body off his bed. "Some day," he turned towards his drill sergeant, "I'm going to remind you of this when I'm your superior."

"You start giving me sass and --"

Roy yawned and tiredly waved his drill sergeant away, "No sass." Roy sighed and saluted, "I mean, no sass, sir."

Drill Sergeant Hendricks smiled down at Roy and fluffed his hair much like he would do to his own child. The vein in Roy's neck protruded as he clenched his jaw, "Are you done yet?" Drill Sergeant Hendricks laughed, for, he knew that Private Mustang meant well. For, Drill Sergeant Hendricks looked upon him much as he would look upon a son.

Roy mumbled angrily to himself as he pushed himself off of his cot and walked towards the phone. He picked up the receiver and yawned, "Hello?"

"Roy?"

"Mom," Roy rubbed his eyes and squinted at the clock upon the wall. "Why are you calling this late?"

"Laiba is missing." Mrs. Mustang sobbed, "Mrs. Grey has checked all over town."

Roy's eyes widened and darted towards his coat that was hanging above his cot. His eyes squared in upon the pocket where the envelopes were. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll check on it myself."

"Roy," Mrs. Mustang gasped, "don't do anything reckless."

"I won't do anything reckless." Roy whispered into the mouthpiece, "I'm just doing my duty. Bye mom."

Roy put the phone down and thought things over for a few minutes. Finally, he placed his uniform on and grabbed his coat, for, he was ready. He was ready for whatever came his way.

**Please review! Wonder where Roy is off to?**


	5. Conversation With A Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I own my original characters. I don't own the rights to the song either.

**PLEASE READ! Authors Note:** Half of this chapter is humorous just to lessen the tension from the first few. **Please Note:** Half of this chapter takes place in the present time. **Please Note:** I had to change my username ... way too many people had the username _knight-that-says-ni _(or something similar to it). I have changed my username to avoid confusion; readers thinking that when _their_ stories were my stories and vice versa. My username now is Madhubala.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Conversation With A Dog**

**_Present Time_**

Colonel Roy Mustang snapped out of his daze when Black Hayate nudged him with his cold snout. "Hmm," he thought, "it's not raining anymore." He picked Black Hayate up and replied, "Where has Riza gone?" Black Hayate tilted his head to the side and blinked twice. "Don't send me that puppy dog look," the Flame Alchemist teased the dog. Black Hayate gave a loud bark that made Roy cringe. "All right," Roy sent the dog a smug look, "no more teasing." Roy shook his head, "Great, I'm talking to a dog."

Roy continued to speak to Black Hayate, "Yeah, as though you would know where Hawkeye is, right?" He placed the dog upon the bed and began to pet him, "I messed up back then."

Roy looked out of the window as though he were worried. For, he heard the cry of the nightwatch man and looked back at the clock. "She shouldn't be out this late," Roy took in a deep breath. He paused when he heard a familiar folk song being sung by a group of villagers in the distance. _Meinay dil tujko diya naino mein thee pyaar ki roshanee (I have given you my heart) ... teree aankhon mein duniyaadaaree thee (The world was in your eyes)_ ... That song made him remember a simple time. A time that was lost to him now. He was innocent and careless during that time. It was a time when he was young and inattentive. For, he believed that all the solutions for every problem could be found if you searched hard enough. "How wrong was I," Roy whispered as he listened to the song playing in the distance. "Sometimes, a solution can never be found."

To his surprise, Black Hayate seemed to have understood him as he nudged Roy's hand with his nose. Roy absent-mindedly began to pet the dog, "You want to know what I did, don't you?" Black Hayate gave off a sniffing sound which seemed just as good as the word _yes._

Riza Hawkeye did not mean to hear this as she stood outside the apartment door. She had placed two grocery bags upon the floor as she was fumbling in her pocket for the keys. She had left the _reunion party _to purchase new bandages and food that Roy needed. With wide eyes, she stood for a moment and then thought to herself, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She paused, "I know."

Riza made a movement as though she were walking past the door. However, she was just walking in place. "I feel like an idiot," Riza blushed and shook her head when Roy's neighbor opened his door. "I'm trying to sleep," the man sneered and then slammed the door shut.

Riza did not respond to the man and then jangled the keys in her hand. Suddenly, she could no longer hear Roy. Quickly, she opened the door and then she sighed as she grabbed the two grocery bags in her arms. She pushed the door open a little further until she heard Black Hayate bark. Holding the keys in her hand; she pushed the door shut with her foot.

Black Hayate pawed at her and Riza laughed, "You know, these aren't for you."

Roy sat up in his bed and nodded towards the grocery bags. "You could have asked me to come. I would have." Roy paused, "Hawkeye, I don't like the idea of you walking alone at night."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Riza looked away, for, she was still stuck in military mode.

"Hawkeye," Roy sighed, for, the military formalities were beginning to frustrate him. He took in a deep breath, "Permission granted."

She continued, "It isn't night. It's five in the afternoon."

"Nevertheless." Roy shrugged, "I don't think you should go out on these streets alone."

"I know, sir." Riza paused, "But, you need time to recuperate."

"Hawkeye?" Roy looked away, "I hate being cooped up in here. What kind of recuperation is this?"

"Sir, it's for your own good."

"But, if you had the memories that I do ..." Roy trailed off and shook his head, "Nevermind. What did you get?"

"Noodles." Riza sifted through the bags, "Fruit. Some cereal and --"

"What kind," Roy inquistively interrupted.

"Of cereal?"

"Yeah."

Riza looked at the box, "The sugary kind."

"Good." Roy tiredly responded, "I hate the grown up cereal."

Riza tried hard to hide her smile, however, faltered. Roy looked at her in confusion, "Something wrong, Hawkeye?"

"Nothing." Riza looked down at Black Hayate and sighed, "What is it?" Riza sighed as she pulled a box of treats from the grocery bag, "Is this what you've been looking for?"

Hawkeye stood up and commanded, "Sit. Sit!" Reluctantly, the dog sat and extended his paw. "Good. You get a treat," Riza opened the box and pulled out a dog biscuit. She placed the biscuit in her hand and watched as Black Hayate wagged his tail. Riza kneeled before her dog and placed the biscuit into her dog's mouth.

Roy watched as Riza fed the dog. However, he did not respond. When Riza stood up, he quickly looked away and focused upon the wall on the other side of the room. "I bought you new bandages, sir."

Riza picked up the second grocery bag which was full of items that Roy needed for his recovery. She walked towards the chair that was next to Roy's bed and sat down, "I bought you some new antiseptic too."

"These bandages are fine."

Riza raised an eyebrow up, for,the bandages were stained with blood. "Have you even looked at your bandages, sir?" Riza sighed, "They are in a sorry state."

Roy looked down at his bandages and took in a deep breath. For, this was something that he did not wish to tell her. Bandage changing and wound cleaning were a dislike of his because it just plain hurt. It stung. It did not make sense to him because it hurt a lot less than the fight with the Fuhrer. However, he feared Riza whenever she came to change his bandages.

"Hawkeye," Roy looked up at Riza, "I think I'm capable of changing my bandages on my own."

"Sir, with respect, you can barely move your arms at the moment," Riza stated.

"Fine," Roy groaned. "Just get it over with."

Riza unwound the bandage from Roy's left arm. The bandage fell to the floor and a large stitch in Roy's arm was revealed. Riza reached for the antiseptic and a clean rag. She poured the antiseptic upon the rag and then proceeded to place the rag upon Roy's arm. Roy flinched, for, the antiseptic stung. However, he noticed something new. There were tears in Riza's eyes. Roy ignored the pain as he looked at Riza in confusion, "Erm ... there's stuff coming out of your eyes."

"Stuff, sir?" Riza quietly replied in a questioning manner and looked down. She focused upon Roy's wound as she tried to hide her tears.

Roy quietly replied, "It's better now because everything has calmed down. Things are going back to normal." However, more tears began to fall from Riza's eyes and Roy uncomfortably looked away as though he were guilty, "Erm ... there's ... uh ... more tears falling. Did I do something wrong?"

Riza smiled through her tears, "No."

"Was that a smile?"

Riza quickly looked down and focused upon treating Roy's wounds. "Would you stop squirming around?"

Roy took in a deep breath of exasperation, "Once you stop bringing this antiseptic."

Quickly, Riza bandaged up Roy's arm and stood up, "I have to go."

"So soon?" Roy looked at the clock and was shocked to see how fast the time had flown by. In good company, the time flew by rather quickly. However, when he was alone in this room, the hours droned on and on. When he was alone, he felt as though he had to suffer through the memories of his past and think of all the mistakes that he had made.

Riza began to clean up the discarded bandages as Roy watched. He knew that she needed to get home to rest, for, tomorrow was Monday. Monday was the busiest day at work. Roy cringed as he thought about the Monday paperwork. Riza put her coat on and called out, "Black Hayate." Black Hayate barked and jumped off the bed. Roy watched as the door closed behind them and soon, the apartment was empty again and Roy thought to himself, "I think I can hear silence." His thoughts meandered back to the past as he whispered, "I messed up back then."

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

Roy put the phone down and thought things over for a few minutes. Finally, he placed his uniform on and grabbed his coat, for, he was ready. He was ready for whatever came his way.

That night Roy was determined to get back home. For, he wanted answers to why Laiba seemed so weak. He walked onto the gravel road and then stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Roy clenched his teeth, "Who is it?"

Private Hughes emerged from the darkness, "Where are you off to?"

Roy groaned, "Not that it's any of your business. But, I'm going home."

"Deserter," Hughes nudged Roy. Normally, Roy would have smiled at Hughes' sense of humor, however, his features took on the look of a rather annoyed man. "What is it," Hughes asked.

Roy shook his head, "Nothing."

"No. There is something wrong." Hughes seriously added in, "Something that you're not telling me."

Roy shrugged, for, he did not see any harm in confiding in Hughes. "Someone ... that I know ..." Roy stopped, "is missing."

"And you're going to take a walk home alone to find them," Hughes asked.

Roy looked away, "Yeah. So?"

"Okay. Let's go then." Hughes replied, "But, there's no way I'm walking. Let's take the train."

Roy glanced side-long at Hughes and shrugged, "Whatever gets me from Point A to Point B is fine with me."

- - -

_Twelve Years Ago_

_Meanwhile ..._

Amaya dragged Laiba's weak body towards the small grove of trees in front of her bedroom window. Amaya held onto Laiba's arm as though she were afraid that her captive would, in fact, flee. With all the force that she could muster, Laiba tried to twist away from Amaya. And yet, every time that every time she moved; Amaya's grip would tighten.

Amaya let go of Laiba's arm once they reached the tree grove. Laiba collapsed upon the musty earth and saw through half-opened eyes that Amaya was not alone. "Amaya," a boy in a pinstripe suit emerged from the darkness, "is she well?" Laiba's heart stopped for one moment, for, she knew this voice. She watched through half-open eyes as the boy took his fedora hat off and held it in his hands. It was Gabe. He had left town to pursue a career and had joined an allegiance with Amaya. However, to Laiba's surprise several of the individuals that had left town came forth and were now wearing the pinstripe suits with the Collective Coalition symbol upon them. An angry voice whispered, "You said that you would not injure her."

Laiba knew the voice and thought to herself, "It cannot be." However, she did not know exactly if her suspicions were correct. Laiba's eyes became droopy and she fought desperately to stay alert. And yet, before she could find out who was behind the voice; everything went black.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Laiba’s Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I own my original characters.

**Special Thanks to all my reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Laiba's Revelation**

**Twelve Years Ago**

"Can you stop snoring," Roy nudged Hughes. The Flame Alchemist clenched his gloved fists as he tried to get into a more comfortable position upon the train seat. However, he found himself sliding down the seat. "We could have gotten into the compartments with the beds," Roy yawned.

Maes sighed, "We don't want to take that chance even if some compartments are reserved for military. They'll ask to see copies of our orders."

"Yeah." Roy sighed as he failed to turn over on the train seat, "What I wouldn't give for my own bed?"

In a few hours, the train pulled up to the station in Roy's village. Hughes nudged Roy and together they both walked off the train. Roy looked over at Hughes, "I need you to keep a secret for me."

Hughes narrowed his eyes, "What are you getting me into, Mustang?"

"Nothing illegal." Private Mustang sighed, "I did tell you that someone was missing. But, I didn't tell you who."

"Okay," Hughes tried to keep up with Roy, "who?"

Roy took his left glove off and Hughes' eyes widened. Hughes exclaimed, "I didn't think that someone like you could be mar -"

"Not yet."

"Engaged?" Hughes made his statement come out as more of a question. It gave Roy the impression that Hughes was in doubt of the situation that they were entering.

"Is that a compliment," a small smile crept upon Roy Mustang's features.

"No offense." Hughes added in, "But, how did you manage it?"

"Easy." Roy coolly walked ahead, "I asked her."

"It can't be that easy," Hughes shook his head.

"It is," Roy stated and halted when they reached a familiar grove off trees. "The candlelight is still flickering in that window."

"Do you know this place," Hughes sent Mustang a suspicious side-glance.

"That's her home," Roy monotonously responded as he moved closer towards the window. "But, it is strange for candlelight to be on at this time. It's nearly midnight." The Flame Alchemist paused as he stared at the inferno burning the wick; sending candle wax dripping onto the window ledge. "They're all asleep. They've got to be. They couldn't have let this just happen." Roy watched the candle dripping upon the window ledge, "She's not irresponsible. She wouldn't leave a candle burning."

Hughes nonchalantly added in, "Unless it's her way of sending us a clue. Could it be that she knew that you would come? And, if she knew that you were coming, wouldn't she want to leave the candle on to show that something is wrong?"

Roy exchanged a look with Hughes. Hughes paused for a moment, for, he knew that his comrade had much on his mind. For awhile, no words were spoken and soon, Roy moved on and walked towards the front door. "It's open," Roy mumbled to himself.

Hughes conveyed the expression of a concerned friend as he stepped into the humble cottage. "Look anywhere," Roy turned around; determination written over his features. "Look anywhere for some kind of clue so that we may be able to locate her. You take the bottom half of house and I'll take the top. It'll be easier that way. We can cover more ground."

"You mean," Hughes took in a deep breath, "we have to split up?"

"Yeah." Roy walked up the stairs without looking back, for, if he had looked back then he would have seen the look of fear that had consumed Hughes' features.

Once Private Mustang was out of sight, Hughes stood in the living room. His mind was torn between running out the door and staying to look for a clue. Hughes looked back and forth between the door and what seemed to be a library. There was a soft light exuding from behind the door, for, it was ajar.

With curiosity, Hughes walked towards the door and held the doorknob in his shaking hand, "Eighteen is too young to die." Hughes sighed as he shook his fist in the air, "This is going on your conscience, Mustang."

Hughes opened the door fully and his eyes widened at what lived in that very room. Quickly, he shut the door with a loud slam and he swiftly turned around only to face an elderly gentleman. The man had bone-white hair that was thinning out in patches. His nervous eyes made Hughes uneasy. His voice had a creaky sound to it, "Who are you?"

"I - erm ..." Hughes bolted towards the stairs and shouted, "Mustang!"

At the mention of the word Mustang, the man clenched his fists, "Who are you?"

"Can't you tell," Hughes pointed towards his military uniform.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing," Hughes paused. "Listen, who are you?"

"Who am I?" The man clenched his weathered jaw, "You come into my house and ask me who _I _am?"

"Wait, your house," Hughes commented and turned towards the stairs, "Mustang!"

"Mustang," the elderly gentleman scoffed. "You mean, Roy?"

"Huh?" Hughes peered at the man, "You know him?"

"He is my daughters' fiancé."

"Well, what are you doing at home?" Hughes paused, "Why aren't you looking for her?"

"You ask far too many questions." Doctor Grey advanced towards Hughes and clenched his fists again as though he were ready to fight.

"I'm sorry." Hughes shook his head, "I'm not supposed to fight civilians unless they pose a threat."

"What do you think I am," Doctor Grey advanced further and side-kicked Hughes in the stomach. Hughes doubled over in pain and grasped his stomach. "Mustang," Hughes shouted, "are you going to come down?"

"He will not come down." Mr. Grey rasped, "He cannot come down."

Hughes pushed Mr. Grey away and ran up the stairs. "Mustang?"

"Sssh." Roy furiously motioned for Hughes to remain quiet. Roy was crouching down upon the floor; his ear pressed against a large French door. Roy whispered from the side of his mouth, "The Collective Coalition is in there."

"Collective what?"

"The Collective Coalition are crazed alchemists. They do not work for the state nor do they work for anyone. It is merely a selfish cause. They wish to _collectively_ gather humans to perform the largest human transmutation in history."

"How did you find all this out," Hughes whispered back.

"I read her diary."

"You're in trouble."

"No, she is." Roy's brow furrowed, "She's kept all of this from me. It seemed as though she never wanted me to know."

"It could be that she was just trying to protect you," Hughes shrugged.

"I don't need protection. She knows that," Roy whispered back.

Hughes tilted his head to the side, "What else did you find out?"

"Her father is not what he seems." Roy shook his head, "She wrote in her last entry that Doctor Grey's behavior has become stranger during the past year."

"Yes." Hughes shuddered, "I had a talk with him downstairs."

"He's home," Roy raised his eyebrows up. "Obviously, if they are in his home -"

"Then he has something to do with the Collective Coalition," Hughes finished Roy's sentence.

The vertical lines between Roy's eyebrows showed as he thought about what Laiba must be going through at this moment. Hughes seemed to have noticed how tense his friend had become and whispered, "Don't worry, Mustang. I'm sure she's fine."

- - -

_Later on ..._

They had dragged her into an abandoned factory and had locked the door with chains and a padlock. The building was so cold and damp that she shivered. There was no warmth inside the workshop. Once in awhile, the oddest sounds reverberated through the walls of the place that made her cower in fear. However, she quickly reminded herself that the building was old and was aging.

"That crinkling sound is the chains aging." Laiba looked up at three rusty chains that hung from the ceiling.

The door to the factory opened and the members of the Collective Coalition strolled inside. Gabe sent Laiba a worried glance that caught her off guard. It seemed as though he did not wish this to happen. Amaya walked towards Laiba and smiled, "It's rather painless. I've been told that those who go through with the procedure gain access to the gate." Amaya smiled, "Imagine, all of us having the time of our lives beyond the gate."

Laiba shook her head, "It is not that simple."

Amaya narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"There are rules to follow." Laiba paused, for, she did not know much about alchemy aside from what Roy had discussed with her. "Rules like this are made to be followed; not broken."

"That is what we do," a voice replied from behind Amaya.

It was that voice again. It was the voice that Laiba knew very well. However, why was that person here?

"Father," Laiba asked.

Doctor Grey moved away and nodded, "Yes."

"What are you doing here?" Laiba shook her head in confusion. "These people are bad. You shouldn't be here."

Doctor Grey smiled, "This is my organization."

Laiba's eyes widened in shock, "Where is mother?"

"She is safe." Doctor Grey added in, "She is staying with Mrs. Mustang."

"Is Mrs. Mustang safe?"

"They will be fine if you cooperate," Amaya smirked.

"Why did you start this group?"

"The Collective Coalition aids me in my research." Doctor Grey shook his head, "However, I never meant for them to take you. Nor did I advise Amaya to perform experiments that would render you ill and weak. However, I believe Amaya preferred it that way, for, she had always been jealous of you."

Amaya cast a rude look in Doctor Grey's direction. Amaya added in, "You were just in the way."

"In the way of what," Laiba snapped.

"They will not answer this," Gabe replied monotonously. "Some of us have blindly entered this group; thinking that we were doing good for mankind."

Amaya sighed and ignored Gabe's comment. "Listen, you were just in the way."

Laiba looked down in confusion and then it dawned on her. They did not want her. She looked back at them; her eyes burning with rage. "I get it." Laiba clenched her jaw, "I'm not the one that all of you want. I'm the bait."

There was silence in the room.

"You want Roy." Laiba paused, "You want to understand why he is the Flame Alchemist. Do you not understand that to perform an experiment upon a member of the military is heresy?"

"There are some people that say alchemy is heresy." Amaya stated, "Some of those people are in the military. However, the military still uses alchemy even when some of their members believe it to be doctrinal divergence." Amaya concluded, "So, in a way, isn't Roy the military's experiment too?"

Laiba shook her head, "I would rather have him in the military than become an experiment of the _Collective Coalition_."

"So be it," Amaya sneered as she advanced towards Laiba. However, Doctor Grey stood in the way. "Remember," Doctor Grey rasped, "I told you not to hurt her."

"You seem to be quite protective of a person that means nothing to you," Amaya scoffed. "Paper and research mean more to you than people. So, what is one more life worth to you?"

"One more life?" Laiba asked, "How many have you done this to?"

"About a dozen." Amaya nonchalantly added in, "Of course, those experiments failed."

Amaya turned back towards Doctor Grey, "I repeat, what is one more life worth to you?"

There was silence in the room.

Amaya turned towards Laiba, "Laiba, today is not a very good day for you."

Laiba sent Amaya a look, "Tell me something that I don't already know."

The factory door swung open in a large clamor. Amaya, who had opened her mouth to speak, turned towards the door only to find the rest of the Collective Coalition that had been stationed at Laiba's home.

"We have found what you have been looking for."

"Good," Amaya smiled evilly.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. The People That Roy Was Waiting For

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I own my original characters.

**Special Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Authors Note: Questions will be answered in this chapter. PS. This is my spin on who Roy was waiting for from the movie.**

**Chapter 7 - The People That Roy Was Waiting For**

**Twelve Years Ago**

"Good," Amaya smiled evilly.

The remaining members of the Collective Coalition pushed two men inside the factory. These two men were wearing the uniform of the military. The door slammed and locked with an ominous sound. The men that were holding Roy and Maes back pushed them to the cold, cement floor. Bruised and battered, Hughes groaned in pain, "I should have never come along. Being your friend causes pain ... physically!" Roy weakly responded, "It was your idea to shout. I told you to be quiet."

"How did I know that some group of crazed alchemists were out to get you," Hughes coughed in pain.

"Crazed alchemists," Amaya scoffed. "We are not crazed."

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Roy scoffed, "Amaya, I never really thought that you would stoop as low as to degrade alchemy." Roy glared into Amaya's empty irises, "And now, you have become crazed."

"I am not crazed."

"Really?" Roy asked, "Then, why do you have Laiba in this room?"

"It is just a mandatory procedure," Amaya shrugged.

"A mandatory procedure for what?" Roy asked.

"You ask too many questions," Doctor Grey sneered.

Roy stood up; a fierce look in his eyes and walked towards Laiba's father, "I see that this was always who you were. I knew there was something wrong. Bur, I did not warn anyone. That was my fault. But, that's all going to stop now."

"Is it?" Amaya walked between Doctor Grey and the Flame Alchemist, "Is it going to stop?"

"Your idea worked. Of course, you would set up a trap, wouldn't you? You could not be elegant about it. You had to have half of the team over there to catch them and bring them here. You knew that they would come." Gabe nodded towards Amaya. "I wonder, though, are you truly able and willing to fight fire?"

Amaya narrowed her eyes and commented, "He is playing with fire."

Gabe sighed, "Amaya, none of us are special. It is time we stop thinking that the Collective Coalition is special. He is special. We know that. Why can't we just accept it?"

Amaya shouted, "What makes him so special?" Amaya scoffed, "It's his power. But, what makes him able to use fire?"

"It's the fact that he chose the right path," Gabe rose to Roy's defense.

"He came," Laiba whispered as tears fell from her eyes, for; she had been hoping that Roy would not come.

Roy's eyes diverted towards Laiba. Amaya's eyes followed Roy's, "I understand now." Amaya tilted her head to the side, "However, to keep your delicate fiancé; you will have to make a trade."

"The military doesn't trade." Hughes commented, "It's in the code and ethics."

"Ah!" Amaya smiled, "But, they do if it is trading for an item of equal value."

Roy looked up at Laiba and replied, "There is nothing that I can trade equally for a life."

Amaya smiled, "What about your powers?"

Roy sighed, "I use alchemy."

"You use more than alchemy," Amaya looked away. "I have some news for you. As of right now, Laiba is standing in an unfinished transmutation circle. One more line drawn and she will no longer exist."

Roy proceeded to take his gloves off. He noticed that there was a piece of chalk below the transmutation circle. He looked down at his gloved hands and from the corner of his eye; he noticed a flash of bright light. Laiba had taken the piece of chalk in her hand and had drawn the last line in. The power of the circle was nothing compared to some that Roy had seen at the base. However, this circle was enough to drain life from Laiba. Her shaking body slipped onto the cement.

"No," Doctor Grey shouted. "You said that this was not going to happen." Doctor Grey advanced towards Amaya, "You said that this was all for show. You had told me that what you wanted to do was aid me in research."

Hughes hurried towards Laiba. She smiled up at Maes and whispered, "This is Equivalent Exchange, isn't it?" Laiba closed her eyes and suddenly, all was still. There was a small clattering noise as Laiba's ring fell to the ground.

Sadly, Private Maes looked up at The Flame Alchemist, "Roy?"

"Yes. She's gone." Roy monotonously replied, as he looked stooped down to pick up Laiba's ring. Clenching his fists, Roy angrily spun around and responded, "Are you satisfied?"

The door opened and Sergeant Hendricks came in with the rest of his team. "You two," Sergeant Hendricks pointed at Roy and Hughes, "get over here."

Hughes spoke from the side of his mouth, "Roy, I think we're in trouble."

Roy walked with his head held upward, for, he did not wish anyone to know that he felt disheartened. Hughes sheepishly walked behind Roy and looked up at Sergeant Hendricks as though he were expecting a lengthy lecture.

"The both of you deserve to become Corporal," Sergeant Hendricks patted the both of them on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of the two young boys. "We've been trying to track the Collective Coalition down for months. And to think, students were the ones that captured them."

"A promotion," Mustang cocked up one eyebrow.

Hughes took in a deep sigh of relief, "I thought we were going to get in trouble."

"No," Sergeant Hendricks smiled, "you are in trouble. But, great job. This will go on your record as an honorable achievement. I'll personally see to that."

The Collective Coalition minus Amaya and Doctor Grey bowed their heads in shame. Maes and Roy watched as the Collective Coalition was taken away.

**Twelve Years Ago**

**Back at the Base**

Riza looked up from her book and noticed that Roy was standing beside the window. "When did you come in," Riza asked as she closed her book.

"Twenty minutes ago," Roy quietly replied.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Roy lied as he shrugged and turned away from the window, "It's too stuffy in here. Let's go outside."

"Okay." Riza placed her books in a neat stack and grabbed her jacket. She paused when she saw that Roy was giving her an odd look.

"Why do you always do that," Roy asked.

"Do what?"

"Whenever you're done studying," Roy motioned to the books, "you always put the books in a neat stack. It is not the end of the world. It's okay to have books strewn across the table."

Riza shuddered, "Were we not going to go outside?"

They walked out of the base together and sat down on the steps. Riza watched as Havoc tried to smile at a girl. In amusement, Riza raised her eyebrows when Havoc choked on the cigarette smoke; making the smile seem more like a leer.

"I have to go to a funeral." Roy looked down at his feet, "Hughes is coming with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry that Hughes is coming with me," Roy half-smiled; trying to make light out of the situation.

"No. That someone you know died."

"Thanks," Roy smiled.

"Did you know the person well," Riza asked.

"I thought that I did."

"And that person surprised you," Riza nodded.

"Yes," Roy looked away.

There was more silence.

"Listen," Roy looked down, "did you want to come to the funeral too? I know that you don't - didn't know the person."

"I'll come."

Riza folded her arms to ward off the afternoon wind and looked away. Their silence was not out of anger. It was out of understanding.

**Twelve Years Later**

Roy looked out his window and saw that the sky had turned from midnight blue to the light pink of the rising sun. "What time is it," he turned and looked at his alarm clock; which strangely had stopped working after his injury.

The door to his apartment opened and Colonel Mustang turned his head swiftly to the side. "Sir," Riza walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "How have you been? I have to fill out your report."

Roy sighed, "I'm fine."

Riza wrote on her clipboard, "Colonel Mustang is fine."

Roy's one eye widened, "What are you writing?"

Riza shot Roy a look and then replied, "Sir, I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises."

Riza set her clipboard upon the kitchen table and said, "Someone is here to see you."

Roy watched as Riza reached for the doorknob. Riza paused and turned around, "Sir, by the way, happy birthday."

Riza opened the door and took in a deep breath, "Are you two coming in or not?"

"Is he still a dog of the military," a strangely familiar voice quipped.

"It can't be." Roy's one eye widened, "Riza?"

They walked into the room and a small brotherly smile crept upon Roy's features. It was Edward and Alphonse Elric. Edward seemed to have grown an eighth of an inch. However, Alphonse seemed to have shot up like a weed that had been watered regularly.

"Well," Roy smirked, "you've both grown."

"Shut up," Edward snapped.

Roy looked up at Riza. She was not prepared for this look. Quickly, Riza looked down in embarrassment.

"How did you get them here?"

"That's another story," Riza smiled.

---

**The End**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
